


Not My RayBans!!!

by CeCe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek just wants Stiles to be happy, Fluff, M/M, RayBan glasses, Romance, Stiles Wears Glasses, Stiles just wants his babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeCe/pseuds/CeCe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles can't go on without his glasses. Derek do something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My RayBans!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This happened to me. I FREAKED THE FUCK OUT! He has the exact same glasses as me in this story so that you guys can get the full effect.

“Ah!”

Derek burst into the room ready to wolf out at any sign of danger. Instead he sees Stiles pouting extremely hard looking at his glasses like he just saw a loved one get eaten by a pack of rogues.

“Stiles, what's wrong?”

“My glasses!”

Derek come closer because he knows how much those glasses mean to Stiles. If it were between him and Stiles’ precious matte black new wayfarers by RayBan he isn’t sure he would win.

“My glasses have ORANGE SHARPIE ON THE SIDE! WHO HATES ME SO MUCH THAT THEY WOULD DO THIS TO ME?”

“When did you notice the sharpie?”

“Just now. I took my glasses off to clean the lenses and I see THIS on the side! What am I going to do?”

“Order new ones.”

“I don’t know how to work my insurance.”

“How about I go order your new glasses and you go make us something to eat.”

Stiles gets up towards the kitchen looking heartbroken and Derek doesn’t understand how Stiles could be so attached to his glasses until he thinks about his leather jacket and promptly calls Stiles’ eyeglasses center.

 

~Fades out to black~

 

“Stiles.” Derek sees Stiles doing yoga because since his glasses were ‘destroyed’ two weeks ago he needed to find ‘purpose in life.’

“Ehhh..” Stiles gets out of his pose and sits cross legged on the mat looking.

Derek comes over and pulls out a RayBan case which Stiles promptly opens and forces the glasses onto his face. “I’m complete again!” Derek tries not to take it personally. Stiles does a happy dance and Derek feels great just seeing Stiles so happy again. Stiles pulls Derek down onto the yoga mat and starts kissing him happily. When they are both naked and Stiles is straddling him Derek says, “I ordered you a second pair so if anything happens to these you can just go into your nightstand and pull out the new pair. Your old pair are in their case in the back of your night stand because I know how much you loved them.” Stiles just stared at Derek before breaking into a magnificent smile and kissing Derek with such passion Derek felt a dip in his stomach. “I love you so much.”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently ordering my new glasses but I feel like I am dying because my glasses are my love. I wish I had a Derek to do this stuff for me.


End file.
